


Time Repeats Itself

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, im tired of the over reaction about the virus, no yn, other than how old she looks like she doesn’t have a physical description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: Among a global pandemic, a mutant thinks how people are always acting the same, regardless of time.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Time Repeats Itself

The day was clear, sunny and beautiful. But people weren’t outside to enjoy it, and those who got out we’re on a constant state of anxiety. The news didn’t help, it seemed as if they were only making it worse. That didn’t matter to her though, she was just thinking about how she was living through the same mass histeria all over again. 

“Not everyone has that experience, you know” Charles’ voice in her head distracted her just enough to bring her back. 

“You are right, but it’s not even that long ago that a country went through something like this, maybe not because of an illness, but the shortage of food and cleaning supplies and other essentials was clear, and it still is” She answer looking out the window. “And merely 100 years ago another disease or ‘plague’ if you will, did the same thing this one is doing” 

To the woman everything that was going on was just boring. She had lived through so much and for so long. This was just another small event in her mind. 

“Not everyone here is 125 years old and only looks on her mid twenties” said Charles giving her a smirk. 

“I just don’t get it” she uttered “it’s not that hard to keep distance, obviously, some of them still see us as something to be erased, so why can’t they keep their distance from each other like they do with us?” She questioned, she had spend a lot of time with Erik lately and both of them had gotten to the same conclusion “and being inside isn’t hard, 14 days is nothing, but no, people....” she breathed in “people are just stupid. ‘Oh I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get enough food for 2 weeks, let me just get THE WHOLE AISLE’ it’s just so dumb” she needed to calm down, she could feel her feet lifting from the ground in annoyance. She breathed in before losing control, and started to walk towards the kitchen “I need water” she murmured before leaving Charles in the hallway.

She stepped in the kitchen and let out a sigh, it bothered her so much that people could be so selfish, not one, not twice, but every time there was some kind of crisis, there was always an immense amount of people who would just keep everything for themselves. She couldn’t remember much of the Spanish plague, but she knew that’s when her mutation started showing. Everyone around her was getting sick, everyone was getting hurt, and there she was, no illness, no wounds, she originally thought she was just lucky, but then she had spent months with no water nor food, and she looked just as healthy as always. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling for her.

“Meine liebe? Are you day dreaming again?” Asked Erik who had been in the kitchen for a while. 

“Just remembering” she replied. “History repeats itself, and no one ever learns apparently” she shrugged “I don’t know why I thought this time it’d be different” 

“It really is bothering you” observed the German mutant. 

“It’s not like I can lay an energy wall that will heal everyone or prevent anyone from getting the virus, and even if I could, people are just so selfish. There are babies out there who need the food, and other people who have deseases and actually need the hand sanitizers, and the doctors actually need the masks” she exclaimed “like why do healthy people think it’s okay to take it all? Why do people that have it better, can’t help others?” 

“Because they are not like us” he voiced “humans are selfish by nature, they don’t understand that this will bring them nothing, they are showing each other who matters most to them, and that is themselves” 

She hated that Erik was right, she knew it was true. But that didn’t mean that she wished her boyfriend were wrong. But for so long she watched as people did the same, she had tried to help, hell she did help, she had helped people scape from Cuba, she had healed some people out during the Spanish Flu, she even hid as many Jews as she could from the 3rd reich, and more recently she had helped a family leave Venezuela before it had gone to shit. 

“The main difference we have from them is that we care for each other, we make sure everyone is well, healthy, and prepared for anything. Humans, are different they panic and they suddenly forget how to help others but themselves”

“Maybe you’re right” she admitted “this is going to pass, and people are gonna have millions of stuff in their houses that they won’t be able to use” she giggled trying to change the mood. “Good thing is, at least there will be a lot of toilet paper for months after though” 

Erik chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“You really think this will be over soon” he said.

“I have a feeling” she replied, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now, all I want to do is lay down, coming?”

“natürlich, mein Liebling” he said giving her kiss in the forehead before heading to their room together.


End file.
